This proposal is for a K01 Mentored Research Scientist Development Award. The candidate is a clinical psychologist and developing investigator at the Cornell Advanced Center of Interventions and Services Research (ACISR). The goal of this application is to provide further interdisciplinary training and research opportunities to transition the candidate to become an independent health services researcher, specializing in strategies to improve the uptake and sustainability of evidence-based treatment protocols (EBPs) in geriatric mental health settings. The career goal of the candidate is to develop and study cross-disciplinary quality improvement methods to improve the dissemination, uptake and sustainability of evidence-based mental health services for older patients in home care and other settings. The career development objectives of this application are to learn about: 1) healthcare-focused quality improvement methods, 2) advanced research methods in mental health services, 3) development and dissemination of evidence-based treatment guidelines, and 4) Medicare policy/payment, and how it influences mental health services in home care. The proposed pilot study focuses on the use of a quality improvement method to improve the uptake and use of a depression evidence-based treatment protocol in a partner home health agency. Nursing care practice, patient outcomes, and user acceptability of the quality improvement methodology will be evaluated. [unreadable] [unreadable]